


Anatomy Optional

by Croik



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Eames and Robert experiment with the anatomical options of Forging, Eames accidentally gets...cockfucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy Optional

**Author's Note:**

> This is a strange, anatomically impossible fic, and I make no apologies for it.

Eames moaned through clenched teeth as Robert pushed into him. Most nights Robert was wickedly selfish, burying himself to the root before Eames could catch his breath, but he must have been in an exceptional mood; he sank into Eames inch by inch, with blissful, excruciating patience. The slick friction of their naked flesh sent shivers cackling up Eames's moistened skin. He curled, digging his heels into Robert's clenched ass in an attempt to speed him, but Robert was oh so careful when he wanted to be, and wouldn't be prodded.

"God." Eames stretched his arms up to grip the headboard behind him. "You feel bigger tonight."

Boyish excitement flashed in Robert's eyes, and he licked sweat off his upper lip. "Sure you're not just uptight?" he said, adjusting his grip on Eames's hips. He pulled out almost completely and then rocked forward again, more like himself already.

Eames sucked in a slow breath. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the cock sliding in and out of him, and on his own body, stretching and struggling to accommodate it. Just when he thought he had adjusted Robert swelled inside him, and he groaned, tensing all over again.

 _I must be dreaming,_ he thought, and then he opened his eyes, noticing for the first time the glass walls that surrounded them, shining with perspiration. They weren’t in Robert's fabulously expensive condo, or even a cheap motel--they were in a glass mansion with orange and violet sunset gleaming in the distance. _Oh. Right._

"I've been practicing my Forging," Robert said, a bit too smugly for Eames's tastes. "Is it too much?"

"Of course not." Having finally caught on to the game Eames let his knees fall wider. "Keep going."

"Bigger?"

"Yeah." Eames pulled at him with his feet. "I'll let you know if--"

Robert thrust into him with a wet smack of their hips, and Eames groaned at the very noticeable additions to Robert's length and girth. His muscles complained at first, stinging, but with a few deep breaths he was able to relax again. He arched his back, welcoming and appreciating Robert's uncommon size. "More," he said when he was certain he could take it.

Robert groaned as he complied, and Eames writhed, his head falling back. Every pump went to the core of him, deeper than any partner he'd ever had, and he could barely contain himself as Robert fucked him open. His own cock stood at strict attention as he sweated and panted on the silk sheets. "More!"

Robert laughed breathlessly. "I'll hurt you," he said. His lips curled almost into a snarl. "It's already hard to...maneuver..." He shoved in deep and paused--both of them squirmed with the effort of remaining still. "Hold on..."

Robert's cock shuddered, which was already a strange enough sensation when it was full enveloped, but what happened next made Eames's toes curl and his stomach drop: Robert took a deep breath and straightened out, until his cock was _literally_ ram-rod hard, his head like a tightened fist in Eames's belly.

He started to move again, and Eames groaned raggedly--he could feel his insides conforming to the shape of Robert's cock inside him. "Wait, wait, that's too--" When Robert stopped he groaned again, in disappointment. "Can you..." He couldn't believe what he was asking, but if Robert already had so much control... "Can you curve it?" he blurted out. "So that it..."

Robert's eyelids fluttered. Being the genius and mind-reader that he was, he figured out immediately what Eames wanted, and his brow knit in furious concentration. A quiver ran the length of his body and then his cock twitched inside Eames, angling upwards. "Like that?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah--yeah, like..." Eames held his breath as Robert's head nestled closer and closer to just the right spot, and finally, stroked ever so gently up against his prostate. "There," he moaned, trying to hold still so that Robert would know exactly where he was indicating. "God, right there..."

"Jesus." Robert licked his lips noisily and ground deeper into Eames's ass. His control was incredible and Eames wished he was flexible enough to kiss him. The muscles stood out along his abdomen as he flexed, and his impossibly prehensile organ twitched again, rubbing slow circles into the trembling body beneath him.

"Oh fuck," Eames huffed. His knuckles went white around the headboard. Sparks shot like bullets beneath his skin and his voice dribbled out of him in senseless murmurs. "How are you doing that?"

"I don't know," said Robert. His face was flushed and his mouth hanging open as he continued to tease Eames internally. "Fuck, I don't know, this isn't..." He took in a huge gulp of air. "Let me try something."

It sounded ominous, but Eames was simmering, wet and desperate and so very curious. "Yeah...?"

Robert clenched his teeth. His shoulders hunched and with a growl his cock retracted. Eames let out his breath in a rush, already missing it up against his tingling nerves, but then he realized...Robert's hips hadn't moved. Robert was still screwed tightly up against him, with no small degree of effort remaining very still as his cock depressed and then swelled again to fullness, fucking Eames all by itself.

"What the fuck?" Eames tried to sit up as if he might be able to see the bizarre spectacle taking place between his legs. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I don't know! Shut up!" Robert closed his eyes tightly as he pistoned against Eames's prostate in a quickening rhythm. "Shut up, I'm gonna lose it."

"What...bloody fuck, you..." Eames's mouth was dry and he swallowed futilely. "Jesus, Robert!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Robert shook his head, hair sticking to his cheeks as he went a little madder. When Eames squirmed he snarled, stretching to full length again. "Stay still," he snapped, and this time his head remained pressed up against Eames's insides as his hips at last resumed their eager pumping.

Eames kicked his heels against Robert's ass, and yanked at the headboard until it creaked, and hissed curses unending as Robert moved. He could feel the skin of Robert's cock stretch and wrinkle against his inner walls as he was accordion-fucked, all the while Robert's head humming against his prostate. He saw stars and thought he might pass out at any moment.

"How's...how's that?" Robert shoved his palm into Eames's abdomen, grinding down so that when he pumped again, the impact trapped Eames's blazing nerves in mind-altering pressure. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes," Eames whimpered, on the verge of implosion. "God, yes, I'm gonna---"

"Not yet!" Robert bared his teeth at him and sped up. "Not yet, I'm not ready."

"I can't--I can't," Eames groaned, saliva dribbling down the corners of his mouth as he arched his back. "Robert--"

Robert fucked him with greater urgency, swelling and shuddering inside him--Eames only distantly realized that Robert was growing again, as he was so focused on the pleasure boiling under his skin. He felt as if his entire body were reforming beneath his lover, stretching and curving and breaking way beneath the impossible pressure. Just when he was sure his release was coming something slipped out of place.

"Not yet!" Robert gasped, and when his hips snapped his cock buried deeper still, sliding unhindered through Eames's body. Eames cried out as the explosion threatening to burst out of him was abruptly capped, unable to find route. His gaze swam and he wasn't sure what had happened until he blinked his eyes to focus and saw the unnatural bulge at the root of his cock.

Robert immediately froze and stared down at their shared bodies in wide-eyed shock. "Jesus Christ."

Eames's breath came in sharp pants as he tried to comprehend. Cautiously he clenched his muscles, and moaned loudly when he was able to trace the stern curve of Robert's heavy cock from his entrance to the base of his own quivering erection.

His chest heaved. "What the fuck did you do?"

"I'm--I'm sorry." Robert looked from Eames's face to the impossible and then back again. "Oh God I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"What did you do?" Eames said again, reaching down with one hand. When he squeezed the root of his cock he felt hard flesh rubbing up against its insides, and he almost fainted. "Fuck is that _you_?"

"I'm sorry," Robert wheezed. "I don't know how--that's not possible--are you hurt?"

Hurt. The word made no sense. Eames was burning, Eames was pulling at his seems, Eames was incredulous and frightened and falling into the surface of the sun. "Oh Fuck." He could feel his climax still bubbling in his hips and balls, ready to take him into orbit if not for Robert in the way. "Oh fuck, _fuck_."

"I'm sorry--I'll stop--"

Robert pulled back, but the lip of his head dragging along tender insides set off fireworks in Eames's belly; Eames locked his ankles behind Robert's back and yanked him back in. The thrust pushed Robert's cock deeper, up into Eames's shaft so that it bulged like an over-fed python, and both men cried out brokenly at the sensation.

"Jesus," Robert moaned, sweat dripping off his chin. "Oh Jesus, this isn't possible."

"It's just a dream," Eames replied. He stroked them both in one long motion, and delighted in the look of pure rapture that destroyed Robert's face. "It's just a dream--do it."

"I can't." A sound that was almost a sob broke from Robert's throat as he rocked his hips. His head rose and fell inside Eames's cock not unlike his bobbing Adam's Apple. "Eames, I can't!"

"You can--you are." Eames continued to pull at him with his legs and feet, desperate to the point of panic. "God, don't stop." He stared with terrible fascination at his swollen cock, watching it pulse with every one of Robert's thrusts. He felt as if he were going insane, but the pleasure was so intense he thought his tattoos would melt off.

"I can't," Robert continued to groan in a steady mantra. "I can't, I can't." But he did, speeding up and striking deeper as he fucked the inside of Eames's cock. With every pump his head traveled higher and higher and groped the inside of more flesh. As it gradually approached Eames's full length both men were captivated, all language lost to them, mad with anticipation of what would happen once...

Robert thrust one more time, fitting them together. His head swelled to fill Eames's and the feeling of them pressed so tightly, one inside the other, perfectly matched, sent both men into a fit of ecstasy. Heedless of all obstacles Eames's orgasm rippled out of him in a torrent, flooding through the tight space between them. Robert erupted with him--they cried out in senseless relief as their bodies wracked with waves of euphoria so overwhelming their mansion shattered around them and the sun bled out in molten display.

Eames awoke in Robert's condo. He was still twitching and his boxers were soiled beyond belief. Next to him in the king sized bed, Robert shivered for long minutes. They looked to each other with red cheeks and wide eyes.

"Did our time run out?" Eames asked when he had enough breath to speak. "Or did that honestly kill us?"

Robert swallowed. "I don't know."

They showered, and changed, and went to bed barely making eye contact. It was awkward, but by morning they were themselves again, and chuckled over their ridiculousness. Then they went under and tried it again.


End file.
